laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Professor Layton Wiki
Enzeru 18:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone, I'm new here, but a huge wiki helper and Layton fan. If you guys need any help or articles just tell me. Enzeru 16:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) In the event the administrator or whoever manages this wiki reads this, why don't we change it so that it is informational rather than puzzle-strategic? My edits i've added character profiles for all the characters who appear in the curious village. i've created a linking template and put it on the pages of the four games and i edited some small mistakes. we need a bit more structure here. any help would be very much appreciated. MoltenAsh 20:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) All right, were are the users?? Are there only 4 users working on this wiki right now?? *Killerbreadbug72 *wiki443556 *Count Caterpie *and me, MoltenAsh am i right?? if there are more, please try to get them back on this wiki, cause we hav to organise it a bit *Enzeru *KHDazeXIII-I'd like to help out too. infoboxes i think we need infoboxes for the characters that appear in PLatCV. you know, like a table in which to put the name and where to find the character. whaddya say?? MoltenAsh 20:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Enzeru 00:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just wondering why we can't do that for all the games? || yeah, i think one infobox for all characters in every game should work. what i actually mean is that we have to make a character infobox for all the characters, then fill in the ones for the characters in curious village. btw, about your first question: i think we should also have information on the puzzles because they're the main gameplay. without them, professor layton would just be a story, not a game, so i think we should add the puzzles. MoltenAsh 18:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I thought people who played professor layton were smart. please proofread when you edit your articles. typos and bad grammar makes this wiki look bad. I thought people generally knew that they have to sign their messages. I don't know who you are, but i do hope you'll also try to remove typos and bad grammar, instead of only telling other people not to make them. Btw, signing can be done by pressing the signature button. tyvm --MoltenAsh 08:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Adding Main Category Icons to Home Page It's true. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 16:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Only North American Someone put something on the main page about that this wikia is just for the northern american version of the professor layton series. I was wondering why that was, and what you think about it. Also, does anyone know how to view the message history on a page? I can't seem to find the button after the remodelling of the pages. MoltenAsh 00:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Although I didn't put it there (at least I think lol), it wouldn't be a bad idea to choose either NA or UK as main region. That'll prevent some name conflicts etc. The page history should be in "My Tools" on the bottom right. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I put that up there a while ago in an effort to make it so. (We didn't have any puzzles up, or much at all.) I personally am from NA and would like this wiki to reflect those versions. =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Our New Theme So I'm going to start working on the background on the new theme. My question: any ideas or suggestions for what to make? I'm thinking about making it UF themed for now, and then swapping it out for a Mask of Miracle theme when that comes out. =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, wouldn't that be double work? If you want to make a UF theme for now that sounds good to me. But perhaps we could immediately get an MoM theme. Unless of course there's not enough working material ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, and MoM will have scarce material (but what's gametrailers for anyways? XD ), I'm just worried it may not be a launch title for us and won't come out for a few months later. I'll see what I can do, though. =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The Phantom of the Opera Um, hello, I'm really new to this whole thing, but I wanted to discuss one article, mainly the one detailing the mysterious masked guy appearing in the fifth game... He is named 'the Phantom of the Opera' in the article, and it's stated it's a fan-nickname (I actually hadn't seen anyone using this nickname in the fandom, but maybe i'm not hanging out in the right place?). Why shouldn't we use his official name, as stated in the trailers? It's 'the Masked Gentleman'. I think it describes the character MUCH better... I'd actually make the edit, but I think it's better if we made a common front in this topic, and I don't actually have the access to editing the title, so... kaitouX 14:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :You're not the only one who thinks that. I'll move the page right now. --Layton Fan 123 15:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Background *The background of this wiki is very good, but it came to my attention that it only has to do with Unwound Future, not any of the other games or aspects of the games. This is just a suggestion, and I don't care if you disagree, but perhaps a more general background would be better, or at least one that includes a bit from each games. Also, a lot of the pictures are covered up, so perhaps the pictures should each be on a smaller scale (such as the background that's at MySims Wiki). Midnightblue05 21:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Where has everyone gone to?... Where has everyone been off to? I see only about three times in the past few days different people have been on. I know Tjcool007, myself (Wattz2000) and Layton Fan 123 have been here. Maybe I'm just blind but I was just curious as to where everyone has gone to.Wattz 22:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're too active, man. Nobody has anything to do anymore. :P Nah, kidding, I have no idea. They must be occupied IRL probably. I myself have also been working a bit on another wiki; so I haven't made much edits either. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i won't be editing that much, im working on fanfics right now, though i may still edit. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm more of an idea-guy. I've replied to a lot of topics in the forum, a lot of important ones at that. I don't feel like editing until we've agreed on how to solve certain problems. MoltenAsh 13:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh and i'm also in another wiki (Inazuma Eleven Wiki) editing, though i will edit :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 07:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::FINALLY. I've been visiting the past few weeks, and every time I visited the site wouldn't let me edit or anything. :V I am here now though, and ready to contribute some more. Did somebody say puzzle indexes? =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hey guys, sorry but im gonna be alot more inactive, because i'm on a major project at the pokemon wiki, anyways i'll still drop by here now and then :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we can edit again! I was having this problem too. Unfortunately, I have a project on the Mario Wiki that I am doing so I won't be on much. I will log in, but I won't be editing unless I have too. Although, there are some things I have to do here, first. Uhhhhg. This is so confusing!!!! Wattz2000 00:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC)